1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automated manual transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure of an automated manual transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, gears are shifted automatically by an actuator of an automated manual transmission while a vehicle travels to provide convenience similar to an automated transmission and contribute to improving the fuel efficiency of a vehicle with a better power transmission efficiency than an automated transmission.
However, in the case of an automated manual transmission based on a synchro-mesh type of shifting mechanism, a power interruption necessarily occurs in a moment while gears are shifted automatically by an actuator, thereby deteriorating a shift feeling as if pulling back a vehicle due to torque decrease caused by the power interruption.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.